total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd
Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd is a 2003 American comedy film and the prequel to Dumb and Dumber (1994). The film was directed by Troy Miller and based on the characters created by the Farrelly brothers from the original film. The film was poorly received by critics; however, it was a mild domestic box office success considering its budget, taking in just under $40 million. The subtitle is a pun inspired by the film When Harry Met Sally. Plot In 1986, Harry Dunne (Derek Richardson), a home schooled boy, finally gets his chance to go to regular school. At the same time, Lloyd Christmas (Eric Christian Olsen), who has been adopted and exchanged several times until he was accepted by Ray (Luis Guzman), the school janitor. Harry bumps into Lloyd on the way, in search for a treasure his mother (Mimi Rogers) asked him to find, and as if it were destiny, the two instantly became the best of friends. Lloyd introduces Harry to his 'friend', Turk (Elden Henson), the school bully whose main function in life appears to be making Lloyd's life hell. After putting Lloyd in a dustbin, he hoists the two friends up a flagpole. Meanwhile, the corrupt Principal Collins (Eugene Levy) is searching for a way to get a large amount of money to get a condominium in Waikiki. Seeing Harry and Lloyd getting hoisted on a flagpole, Principal Collins establishes a 'special needs' class to swindle $100,000 from the local community. Obviously, Harry and Lloyd are more than thrilled to help, and thus find themselves signing up people who are 'different' for the class. These include a reluctant Turk; a teen named Toby (Josh Braaten) who broke his leg in a skateboarding accident - and whom Lloyd believes is a 'little crippled boy'; Toby's gorgeous girlfriend, Terri (Teal Redmann); geeky Lewis (Shia LaBeouf), whom Harry and Lloyd believe is a centaur after seeing him half-dressed in his horse mascot costume; Cindy (Michelle Krusiec), also known as Ching-Chong, an Asian exchange student who later becomes Turk's girlfriend; and Carl (William Lee Scott), a badly injured football player obsessed with his sport. Jessica (Rachel Nichols), a headstrong student, is suspicious of Principal Collins' sudden contribution. Jessica asks Harry for information. Harry, who thinks that she is flirting with him, turns to Lloyd for courtship tips. A repulsive disaster involving Jessica's bathroom and a melted chocolate bar that looks like feces makes her father (Bob Saget) freak out, inadvertently directing her attention to Lloyd. Soon, Harry and Lloyd get into a fight over Jessica, without her knowing it. Inevitably, the two make amends when Harry and Lloyd realize that they were nothing without each other. It so happens that the Special Needs class was asked to build a float for President's Day at that time; instead of building a float with George Washington as the main attraction, they change it to look like Principal Collins with repeated recordings of his evidence. Principal Collins is arrested before he can get away, and Harry and Lloyd are regarded as heroes. However, just like in the original film, the duo's advances to Jessica were in vain, since it turned out that she had a boyfriend. As the couple rode off, Harry and Lloyd vowed never to fight and risk their friendship over a woman, again; that vow was repeatedly broken. As the guys head home, they are approached by the Felcher Twins (Julia and Chandra Costello) in a sports car, who offer to take them to a huge party. Harry and Lloyd turn them down, and Harry gets covered in mud and gets dirty then Jessica's father's car hit him with his car at the end of the film getting his windshield cover with it in the process and once again freaks out like he did earlier at the house. Cast *Derek Richardson as Harry Dunne *Lucas Gregory as 8-year-old Harry *Eric Christian Olsen as Lloyd Christmas *Colin Ford as Young Lloyd (Uncredited) *Rachel Nichols as Jessica *Eugene Levy as Principal Collins *Mimi Rogers as Mrs. Dunne *Luis Guzman as Ray the Janitor *Cheri Oteri as Ms. Heller *Bob Saget and Julia Duffy as Jessica's parents *Elden Henson as Turk *Shia LaBeouf as Lewis *William Lee Scott as Carl *Michelle Krusiec as Cindy "Ching-Chong" *Josh Braaten as Toby *Teal Redmann as Terri *Lin Shaye as Margie *Julie and Shawnie Costello as the Felcher twins *Timothy Stack as Doctor *Brian Posehn as Convenience Store Clerk *Katt Williams as Neighbor (Uncredited) Category:Films Category:2003 release Category:Dumb and Dumber series